Version 0.21
Version 0.21.0　2019/05/28 PLEASE README: I'm trying very hard for a stable release of this as close to the end of the month as possible, so this isn't as vetted as my work normally would be. The content was finished juuuust in time for this beta, so it's going to need some serious rebalancing, and there are likely plenty of other problems. I'd like to ask you to help me get it there: Which of the new gear and mods are too strong or too weak? With your help, I think they'll be in a good place by Friday! We'll get there. Thanks, all, I hope you enjoy it. Major Changes: New Gear and Mods * Added a new Body Gear: Viper * Added a new Weapon Gear: Dart * Added a new Shield Gear: Siphon * The Efficiency and Thruster trees have been restructured and have become three trees, with four new mods. The trees are now called: "Kinetics, Efficiency, and Movement" * Added a new mod: Kinetic Boost (tier 1 Kinetics) * Added a new mod: Blink (tier 3 Movement) * Added a new mod: Conversion (tier 2 Efficiency) * Added a new mod: Regression (tier 3 Efficiency) * Aegis, Celestial Lance and Emergency Systems moved to the Kinetics tree * Blink replaces Emergency Systems in the Movement tree * Conversion replaces Celestial Lance in the Efficiency tree * Gemini Protocol becomes a tier 2 mod in the Efficiency tree, replacing Aegis * Regression replaces Gemini Protocol in the Efficiency tree * Rebirth and Magnetism have been removed from the standard mod pool (they are slated to become Wild Mods) * Base magnetism has been increased to compensate for the loss of the Magnetism mod * Ally takes the place of unlocking Magnetism * Kinetic Boost takes the place of unlocking Rebirth Major Changes * Enabled Steam and game screenshots with F12. The game will add your screenshot to your C:\Users\USER\AppData\Local\NovaDrift\ folder (not ideal, but it's a temporary solution) Steam screenshots are kept on your profile * Mouse, Keyboard and Gamepad now cohabitate without changing the settings. If you want to use the mouse or gamepad, just start moving it. Keyboard controls resume if you stop moving the mouse or gamepad stick * You may now cancel an upgrade at any time. If you do, you will be offered the same mods as the last time * If you do not cancel your upgrade, rerolls and successive levels will never show you the same mods in a row if it can be avoided * Added new sfx for big bosses approaching, the player's launch, Dart, caustic Barrier, Venom Strike, and Siphon Balance Changes * Sanctuary's recovery now scales with shield durability. The result is about 30% better at very high durabilities, and about half of what it was at the lowest durabilities * Hullbreaker now must face its target to penetrate (Just as Viper must face its target to deliver Caustic Barrier) * The sub-ability of Omnishield which enables a partial shield cooldown when you've taken damage during an existing shield cooldown has been made a core ability, at a lesser power level. Taking Omnishield now doubles the effectiveness of this ability * Shield Size now scales visually with both your base ship size and ship size modifiers, including Bastion size and distance from your nose * -15 -> -10% body size modifier for Streamline (in light of the addition of Regression) * Purge has been reworked. The formula has been adjusted to properly consider the individual duration and potency of each burn instead of multiplying everything together. Purge's size now uses a square root value to prevent it from growing out of control. Using purge now results in 75% of the damage you would have dealt, had the damage over time been allowed to run its full course * Warp Strike penalty now deals you 5 flat damage to hull and shields in addition to 15%. This cannot reduce you to below 1 hull and shields * -10% -> -12% rate of fire for Warp Strike * Barrier has been reworked. The new rules are: Barrier removes damage to your shields exceeding 35% of your maximum shield durability, up to a limit of half of your maximum shield durability * -50% -> -30% Rocket Drones fire rate penalty * +25% -> +30% drone hull from Reinforced Drones * 7 -> 6s Drone Assembly time * Antimatter rounds deals 5% less self-damage Minor Changes, Bug Fixes and Optimizations * Mouse controls now uses a proportional derivative controller * You can now hold control to add larger increments in the debug wave interface. Hold Ctrl for +/- 10 waves at a time. Hold Alt for +/- 100 waves at a time * Optimized texture atlas * Optimized homing code * Optimized discharge code * Fixed Scion projectile origins * Optimized trails, it is also now possible to taper and use multiple colors in jet trails * Fixed a bug with splinter strike where it was improperly inheriting size modifiers from whence it came * Fixed a bug where you couldn't detonate your Bastion with Hidden Power Architect on Gamepad * Fixed a freeze with the Gamepad with Architect Bastion under weird settings circumstances * Fixed a bug with Volatile Shields excluding the initial target * Fixed a problem where partial cooldowns didn't work at all with Omnishield * Fixed a problem with reroll powerups being deleted * Split shot now degenerates properly * Fixed a bug where Turret utilized Rocket Drones explosions * Fixed a bug where parts of Station Omega could be Terminated * Fixed Antimatter Rounds text exceeding its bounding box * Overseer now properly displays itself as a prerequisite to construct Super Mods * Fixed a crash with Blade's artwork * Clarified and corrected a few achievements Version 0.21.1　2019/05/28 *Fixed a fatal crash with enemy trails and reduced effects being turned on *Fixed Shielded Siphon Blades *Fixed some minor formatting Version 0.21.2　2019/05/28 There are more fixes coming! Here is the first batch Balance Changes * 2/s -> 2.5/s Dart rate of fire * 2.5s -> 2s Dart base duration (...but now properly uses Viper's duration bonus which wasn't affecting this) * Fixed a problem with Siphon only targeting one thing its its radius * Fixed a problem with Siphon being disrupted by asteroids * Siphon now distributes its effect across valid targets in its area. This makes it less of an area clear shield, but it can still do good single target damage * To distinguish it from Halo, Siphon doesn't damage non-living enemy targets (missiles, boxes, mines, etc) * 2% -> 1.5% Siphon recovery * 90 -> 80 Siphon base durability * Dart can now be boosted by Weaponized Shields * 1s -> 1.5s Blink cooldown * 3% -> 4% Regression bonuses Bug Fixes * Fixed Vortex not properly registering its burn damage for the purposes of effects, purge, and damage numbers * Bastion is now present on the Unlocks screen * Fixed it so reroll clears "upgrade cancelled" state allowing you to get a fresh set of items * Fixed some depth sorting * Fixed a Viper typo * The game now queues up a "key release" action if you're blinking, preventing you from being stuck with a charged weapon * Regression now applies to Kinetic Boost Here are what major problems are known. Fixes are coming!: * Station Omega is self destructing after one node is destroyed * Station Omega can be Terminated by segment * The mouse detection can be disruptive * Regression doesn't always regress all of your mods * Siphon damage isn't displayed with Damage Numbers on * A blank shield upgrade is appearing in rare cases * Blink has no tutorial Version 0.21.3　2019/05/29 Features * Dart, Siphon and Viper have been added to the unlocks, the Unlock page, and the maximum account level has been increased to 53. You will need to unlock these gears to play with them * Blink has been tutorialized. You will need to have "show controls" enabled to see this * Added a colorful, more noticable aim-scope * Automatic mouse aim detection doesn't happen in the first split second of the game anymore * If automatic mouse aim detection is interfering (or you have a track pad) you can now disable it in settings * Non-burn damage over time displays damage numbers now (Siphon). If this is occuring alongside burn damage over time, the colors blend proportionately * Spawning a debug dummy automatically enables the debug readout now, and more accurately displays average DPS Balance Changes * Purge now has a larger radius, but applies total burn immunity to its target for 1.5s, making it a more strategic choice * Trying Barrier cap at 100% of shield durability instead of 50% * -90% -> -85% Omnishield hull penalty (this might limit the insanity of self-triggered retribution mines builds) * +50% -> +45% architect bonuses * 1s -> .75s Emergency Systems duration * 10 -> 12 iFrames for collision on Non-hullbreaker bodies * -10% -> -15% projectile size for Convergence * Burst Fire had a disproportionate effective DPS increase. It is now much more in line with other upgrades * Blink is now a prerequisite to Warp Strike instead of Guidance (This seems more thematic to me, and adds an effective higher mod count requirement for builds that really want to push weapons to the limit) * 2% -> 1% / dart for the Dart stacking bonus. This was reaching extreme values in single target damage Bug Fixes * Splinter Shot works with color cycling Hyperboost effect once again * Fixed Station Omega self destructing strangely * Fixed Station Omega being terminated unnaturally * Fixed a crash related to unplugging a gamepad Version 0.21.4　2019/05/30 Features * Experiment: Lowered the base friction of the player about 10%. Let me know how you feel about this change * Updated the pause readout. It now shows your DPS, which also has a section for the DPS assuming all projectiles hit. It also calculates doubled projectiles (Torrent and Blaster) and burst fire in the equation Balance Changes * Burst Fire has been reworked. It now adds a flat delay between burst fires (.04 seconds) and a general +20% increase to rate of fire. The result is that mod has different values for different loadouts. Generally speaking, it is now slightly detrimental for very fast firing weapons, and efficient for very slow weapons. Middling weapons like Dart benefit reasonably well from it. The rate of fire increase also benefits things like Charged Shot, Salvo, and Loaded Mines, etc. The pause readout will show you the effect on your DPS for your particular set up. I realize this has strange implications for a few things, which can be addressed moving forward * Incendiary Strike no longer has a rate of fire penalty * Purge has a 2 second cooldown, and the burn immunity changes from the previous patch were reversed Bug Fixes * Fixed Station Omega being terminated unnaturally (for real this time) Version 0.21.5　2019/05/31 Balance Changes * I've settled on the player friction being half-way between its original value and the previous build * Warp Strike continues to have far too much sway over the balance of the game, so I've dealt with it in a different way. Its damage penalty now applies only to projectiles which have screen wrapped. These projectiles deal -35% damage. Once this mod is under control, I can more freely buff gear as needed and introduce new powers. Currently unsure whether this is too much or not enough * I received feedback that Viper did too many things at once, and had no weaknesses. I have simplified it by removing its weapon modifiers * 30% -> 15% Viper maximum hull resistance from Caustic Barrier (This was too good for builds that simply ignored using its other passives) * 50 -> 45 Dart base damage * 150 -> 120 Siphon damage per second * +50% -> +40% Siphon shield effect bonus * 42 - > 45 Salvo base damage. Salvo should not have suffered for the sins of Warp Strike * 60 -> 90 Halo damage per second for its ignite Fixes * Fixed instances where the game uses the term "enemy" when it should say "target" * Fixed several errant bullet points * Fixed minor cosmetic upgrade issues * Fixed a crash on a cheat code * Fixed Vortex blocking Warp Strike * Rapid Reconstruction blocks Emergency Systems again for consistancy, you'll need to take Apotheosis first if you want to use it Version 0.21.6　2019/06/03 Features * The score menu now accepts up to 16 characters like its 1990 * Calibrate has new artwork Balance Changes * Calibrate rate increased slightly * 15 -> 18 Antimatter Rounds damage bonus * Antimatter Rounds self-knockback reduced considerably * Corrosion deals +10% base damage * Saturation Fire now reduces spread considerably more Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug resulting in Dart scaling twice as much for the number of darts stuck in an enemy * Fixed another gamepad freeze related to construct selection * Fixed Stealth jet stream alignment * Fixed a crash relating to trails and Blade Drone * Fixed a bug with infinitely wrapping Warp-Strike Railgun projectiles * Fixed some incorrect tags on descriptions. * Elite chance is now correct if you teleport using debug cheats * Fixed a rare crash with trails * Fixed a problem with mouse being permanantly disabled if you're in mouse-mode but "disable mouse aim detection" is toggled Version 0.21.7　2019/06/14 Features * The Mac OS port now supports Retina and a native compiler. You should be seeing improved crispness, resolution, and performance on Mac OS. * Set the stage for future challenge modes with a revamped Loadout menu * The feature which allows you to switch dynamically between control schemes has been made less disruptive. It now cannot happen in the first half second of game play, and also requires you to use the new device for 12 frames, preventing accidental switching from brushing a mouse or trackpad Balance Changes * Lowered the maximum total recovery from Essence Sap from 8% to 7% of your maximum hull * Blink has a longer cooldown, but the reticule indicates the state of the cooldown, and flashes when ready * Engineer body got a new power to help it recover from construct wipes: Priority Zero: +3% construct assembly speed for each unassembled standard and advanced construct. * Overseer no longer doubles construct limits on weapon constructs (currently only Blade) But wait... * Blade has been retooled. It now has a smaller, round hitbox, but deals damage in a wider area around it, to all nearby enemies. This makes the weapon more reliable and destructive. This new hitbox scales with size, as always. Additionally, its self damage while dealing damage has been reduced ~17%. Finally, it can be autofired * Flak damage 38 -> 40 * The Seraph's "Zone Drones" won't shoot if the player is cloaked Other Changes * Singular Strike has been renamed "Firing Array", because I want to use the original name for a more apt upcoming Super Mod * Mac OS: Users can now enable debug mode with F7 OR delete, since many Macbooks don't have a delete key * Streamlined the firing code, hopefully without breaking anything...? - Bug Fixes * Mac OS: Fixed some serious problems with the software cursor by disabling it (see below) * Fixed some miscounts relating to construct number, and number reserved * Fixed a bug where Blink affected black hole fade rate * Fixed the ring around Rebuke Projectiles lagging behind by a frame * Fixed a problem with Rebuke doing zero damage. Yikes * The Amp glow effect is now hidden when the shield is down * Moved shield break handling to Step End so Emergency Systems applies the same step as damage, seemingly fixing an edge case instant death bug Known Issues * Unfortunately, the Mac port introduced a problem with the software cursor, which I am working to fix. Until this is resolved, I have disabled the software cursor on Mac OS, meaning its perfectly usable, but it is currently not possible to aim outside of the game window with mouse controls, and it may be possible to click off the window focus accidentally * Its still possible for the game to offer an invalid upgrade. Choosing it incurs a crash Version 0.21.8　2019/06/15 Bug Fixes -Fixed odd behavior with Architect and Blades -Architect now self destructs other constructs with Blade on auto-fire as intended -Fixed a bug with Constructor Trails -Fixed a bug with Scion disabling certain sound effects Version 0.21.9　2019/06/16 * Fixed the Pure of Mod and Body achievement * The Turbo Tortoise achivement has been adjusted so that it's possible with recent changes to cooldown. 2.5s -> 3s * Fixed a crash with shield refresh if the player is dead * Emergency Systems .75s dration -> .8, and removed its duration limits since it isn't needed any longer with the earlier adjustments to very fast Bastion assembly times * An Emergency Systems cooldown bug involving very long shield cooldowns was fixed as a result of the above change * Fixed some problems with Blade and triggered firing abilities * Fixed a problem with very fast firing Rebuke effects Version 0.21.10　2019/06/17 * Fixed a serious cooldown bug which was introduced in the previous patch * Fixed invalid mods appearing during gear selection by rerolling * The game now pauses if the window loses focus * Fixed a crash with the Blink Reticle * Fixed a problem with Halo Blades and the burn SFX persisting beyond the existance of the Halo 分類:版本更新